A basic configuration of a shaver is configured by a head portion having a razor and a main body which has a built-in driving unit and a built-in power supply unit, and which serves as a grip portion. The head portion is provided on an upper end portion of the main body. Generally, the head portion is positioned on the vertical line of the main body. In many cases, shape of the main body is substantially an elliptical cylinder, and cross sectional shapes of the front, side and plan views are axial symmetry.
According to such shape of the main body as described above, when the main body is held by hand, gaps are produced between the main body and the irregularities of the palm, whereby enough fit feeling to the hand and holding performance cannot be obtained. Further, since it is easy to slip and has low holdability, there is a problem that it is unable to shave with an optimum pressing force due to the hand is overpowered by the pressing force and slips on the main body, when pressing the razor of the head portion against the skin. Furthermore, many actions of the arm, the elbow and the like are necessary to press the razor of the head portion at an optimum angle against the skin, so that the shaving operation becomes laborious.
On the other hand, a shaver having a shape different from such described above are known, in which an axis of the head portion is intersected with an axis of the grip portion for forming a neck at a connecting portion between the head portion and the grip portion (refer to e.g. Japanese laid-open patent publication Hei 5-23447). Furthermore, one having a substantially S-shape as seen from the side is also known (refer to e.g. Japanese laid-open patent publication Hei 7-185142).
However, even though the shavers are formed in such shapes as shown in the above patent publications, the contact area between the main body and the palm cannot be increased enough. Further, it is difficult to obtain good fit feeling, and it is easy to slip. In addition, according to such prior arts, it is required to move the wrist for adjusting the angle of the razor against the skin, which requires redundant actions. Since the angle adjustment is performed by moving the wrist, there is a problem that it is difficult to finely adjust the angle of the razor against the skin.